


How you know me

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a birthday present. This is a quiet moment of Raven, Charles and Erik being together. It follows slightly after the end of my other fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/267941">The Soul Under Your Skin.</a></p>
<p>
  <i>Raven knew he understood her in a way that Charles never would, Charles who saw the world in emotions and reasons and whys instead of felt it the way they did.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you know me

Raven was bored. Erik had gone to get Charles out of his library where he was brooding and hadn’t come back. It was getting close to an hour and it shouldn’t take that long to get Charles out unless something had happened, which it might have. This was one of those times when having Charles’ mutation would be helpful as she could know what he and Erik were thinking when they’d get quiet and look at each other. She looked around at Hank deep in some journal, Alex and Sean were probably getting beer and she didn’t really care where Moira was.

So she strode to the library door and opened it before asking, “Are you done brooding?”

Inside, Erik was in Charles’ favorite seat, the leather one that lived in that room and Charles was leaning against his legs as Erik held his wrist. When she entered, they both looked at her and Charles sighed as he said, “Raven, knock, please.”

“Nope, I won’t. Erik, the idea was for him to stop brooding and you to actually get him to come out not keep him all to yourself,” She leaned against the door and pouted at Erik, who laughed, it wasn’t clear who he was laughing at but she loved the way he laughed. He knew things and they were all in how he moved, he how he spoke, in the lean and elegant way he moved his body and he treated the world. Raven knew he understood her in a way that Charles never would, Charles who saw the world in emotions and reasons and whys instead of felt it the way they did.

She stepped over Charles and sat on the corner of the chair near Erik with a smirk, she liked having both of them so close, her brother and Erik, “So why did you laugh? I know he wants to know but won’t ask or try to find out. That’s a sign of how much he likes you, by the way, he’s not constantly cheating in conversation.”

Erik smiled at her as she poked Charles’ shoulder with her shoe before he said as he let Charles’ arm drop, “You’re a family and no one else knows how to annoy him like you do.”

“I’ve had years of practice. Haven’t I, big brother?”

“Years and years and you don’t annoy me unless you want to,” Charles gave her one of his affectionate and exasperated looks, this was one she liked as he patted her foot.

She poked him again, “So as you’re clearly done sulking, you can come back out. Hank’s found one of your journals and he’s going to start talking science soon.”

Erik smirked at her and she smiled back, she needed to get more time alone with him, Charles was getting too much of it for her taste. As he looked at her, he said, “Then I think we should return to the others as Raven is telling us we’re needed.”

“Yes, I agree. We wouldn’t want to lose Hank to one of my journals.”

She laughed and leaned down to kiss Charles on his forehead, “Thank you, professor.”


End file.
